


Jazz Bar

by Clumsyooh



Series: prompt based on dreamcatcher song [4]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Childhood Friends, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jazz Bar, based on dreamcatcher song, birth name Dami, non binary Yubin, non binary charachter, singer bora, stage name Sua, transphobic has no place here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsyooh/pseuds/Clumsyooh
Summary: Bora is a singer in a jazz bar. One time while singing, she met someone looking at her like someone she knows.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: prompt based on dreamcatcher song [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779031
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Jazz Bar

**Author's Note:**

> When our two eyes meet  
> I want to stop singing  
> And draw closer to whisper oh nah
> 
> I feel I love you  
> Oh I love you  
> Oh I like you  
> Do I know you? Oh ah

It’s Friday night; everyone has their way to have fun. People want to have a loud night, and others want only to chill. Here, the second type of people who want only to relax. It’s a local jazz bar. It became famous because of their singer. Kim Bora or she called herself Sua, made everyone into jazz bars because of her powerful voice, sexy body, and charismatic appearance.

It’s her time to perform, and everyone is waiting for her, questioning what kind of performance she will give and trying not to get too excited not to ruin the vibe.

A small figure came on stage, wearing a tight red dress, holding the mic and humming. Everyone’s attention was to Sua. She gave everyone a warm smile then signaled to the man behind her to start playing the music.

She started singing; her voice was filling the air, melting ears, and made everyone’s heart flutter. She looked at all the people in the room and got in deep eye contact with one of her audience. 

Bora felt dizzy, lost track of her thoughts. She stopped sharing eye contact and kept looking at that guy, who kept looking at her with adoration. She closed her eyes to keep singing without thinking of that guy. The singer kept singing with her eyes closed. 

Everyone thought she’s giving more emotion in her singing at that moment; only Sua knew that she didn’t want to look at that guy again. He gave her a weird feeling, like familiarity. She didn’t know that she might fall in love with someone by looking at their eyes, but she fell in love.

Bora opened her eyes and looked at that guy again. she was in the last line of the song.

“I feel I love you, Oh I love you, maybe you feel it too” Bora ended her song with that line.

Everyone stood up, clapping. The singer thanked them, then she got ready to leave the stage, and it might be her last performance today. She needed that break to collect herself and her thoughts.

“Kim bora, just wake up.”

“I knew it, you are Kim Bora,” a deep voice came behind her.

She turned herself to the source of the voice. It was that guy. Not that tall from her, he looked too short for a guy. He wore a three-piece suit that made him more luxurious, and he seemed too handsome with it. Bora lost in his details immediately without control.

“Kim Bora?” that deep voice cut her thoughts made her realized that this guy followed her to the place next to her waiting room.

“Who are you? Why are you following me?” Bora was ready to call the security

“I swear I’m not a pervert,” that guy stopped her. “I mean, yes, I came to talk with you but not in pervert way, believe me.”

“Who are you?” Bora repeated her question

“Before telling you who I am,” the guy smiled, “everyone told me that there’s a sexy singer called Kim Sua and only my friend told me that she’s Kim Bora. I couldn’t believe that you might be perfect more than before. Even when I saw you with my own eyes, I couldn’t believe that you are Bora until you said that a few minutes ago.”

“Then?”

“Okay, sorry I’m annoying,” he played with his back of head softly “you know, Dami? Lee Dami, she studied in your middle and high school.”

That name sent electricity inside her whole body and made her shiver. That name gave her flashbacks, memories that she tried to forget, but she couldn’t at all. Dami was her crush since middle school. She’s the reason why she discovered that she’s bisexual, but in the end, only Dami in her eyes. She thought it was teenage first love stupidity, but that love got clearer year by year. 

But once she decided to confess her feelings in high school, Dami disappeared. Some close friends said that she needed to study abroad, and others said she’s going to have surgery and can’t do it here. Bors kept trying to find contact with Dami then she eventually lost that, but her love kept inside even after more than ten years.

She looked at the guy. She realized the familiarity in his face; he looked like Dami. He might be more masculine than Dami, but at least she will assume that he’s related to her. Her heart skipped a beat, just thinking that she finally will know anything about her first love after years.

“Yeah, I know her, what about her?” Bora tried to be serious. “You look like her, are you related?”

“I’m,” he said after taking a deep breath. “long time no see, Kim Bora. I’m Lee Dami or now Lee Yubin.”

Bora chuckled because that guy’s joke, How come Dami became Yubin? It might make sense if she changed her name but not looked like an actual guy. Dami expressed herself masculine when they were kids but not looking like a man if she grew up.

“Joke on you, I don’t believe you” got ready to go.

“Hey! Bora, listen to me,” took her wrist.

“Who are you? What do you want from me?”

_It’s a lie_. Bora didn't believe him. _How come her sweet Dami is now a man?_ _What the actual fuck?_

"you know I disappeared, right?" Yubin said

"yes," Bora smiled sadly. She remembered that Dami disappeared when she was going to confess to her about her massive crush on her.

"it was because I knew that thing happened."

"what thing?"

"that I wasn't a girl," Yubin sighted. "I'm trans, Bora. or to be specific, I’m non-binary transmasculine."

That made sense for a second. Dami wasn't that girly girl, but she didn't see her as a boy or something, but she just admired how handsome she was. And now she is more and more attractive. Bora decided to believe him, then smiled, and offered a hand to shake.

"Sorry for storming at you," Bora smiled more warmly "no long time no see Lee Yubin."

Yubin smiled at his old friend and shook her hand.

Bora offered him to go with her to her waiting room and meet her to catch up. She just needed to get changed for now to her casual clothes.

A few minutes later, Bora came out as her real self, not Kim Sua, just Kim Bora.

Yubin stood up when he saw her, his jaw dropped. He saw her in her sexiest outfit and fell for her so fast, but did not know that he might fall more deeply by only seeing her wearing a baggy t-shirt and pair of jeans. 

She gave him warm flashbacks to that loud girl in his high school, whom he admired for his whole school time. She made him ask himself about everything and what or who he is—that Kim Bora.

"wow, you look so good," Yubin stumbled on his words. He didn't know that Bora with a casual outfit would be hotter.

He looked at her, smiling, and she gave him the same familiarity as the same small girl in his childhood but with more attractiveness.

"thank you," a blush started to show in her cheeks.

They went out of the waiting room and went to her private table upstairs. She asked the bartender for some drinks and went to look at her childhood love again, admiring his sudden details, he grew so fast and became hotter.

"so what happened in your last few years?" Yubin asked, "Is there anyone in your life? or anything more fascinating?"

"After graduating college, I got a job, and now I’m working at day then singing at weekends," Bora answered, "about my love life, it has nothing just hook up time to time for my pleasure."

"ah," that was Yubin's only answer. He didn't know if he had a chance with bora or not, but he was relieved a little.

"what about you? Da- Yubin," Bora tried, but she couldn't let control Dami's name slipping from her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"it's okay. It happened a lot to old friends," Yubin smiled warmly. "I finished college, and I’m working in an engineering company."

"And?" Bora waited for the only answer she wanted to hear.

"love life? I’m single since forever," Yubin chuckled “it’s hard to find someone acceptable about my truth.”

The drink came, and the silence filled the place; they didn’t know what to say. They kept drinking, wishing alcohol would help them to reduce the awkwardness between them.

“Introduce me,” Bora asked and made Yubin only looking at her with confusion “introduce me to Yubin.”

“I didn’t change since middle school.”

“Yeah, that was Dami, not Yubin,” showed that she’s started to be drunk.

Yubin understood what Bora referred to. He was glad that Bora is educated enough to know how uncomfortable to be related to a girl he left more than ten years ago. He felt warm just by those words and made him smile widely,

“Well,” he smiled, “I’m Lee Yubin, I’m a non-binary transmasculine person, my pronouns are he and him, I studied computer engineering abroad, and it hasn't been a lot since I came back. Nice to meet you again, Kim Bora.”

Bora drank what’s left with a smile with her face, “I thought non-binary people always go by they and them.”

“That’s so stereotypical,” Yubin laughed, and his laugh made Bora’s heartbeat rate get higher “as non-binary people, we don’t get into those roles, it’s a free space of many ways to express yourself and where you fit mostly. So, me, I thought I was a boy, then a girl, and now I’m none. I’m just me and the way I want to express myself.”

Yubin kept talking about how he found out and why he suddenly disappeared in high school. It turned out he knew that he wasn’t a cis girl in high school, and there’s no gender clinic to help him to figure out that. His family took an appointment abroad, and those appointments took forever to get him one. When he got the appointment, his family booked a flight as soon as possible. After he got hormone therapy treatment after a few, he couldn't get back in touch with most of his classmates, including Bora.

Bora was listening to him while drinking glass after the other until she couldn’t focus anymore. Her vision started to be more blurry, and she couldn’t think straight.

“Hey, Lee Yubin,” she screamed, and she looked very drunk at that moment.

Yubin just looked at her, scared because of her screams.

“You know,” she held her glass unsteadily, “you left me?”

“What?”

“The day I was going to confess my feelings, you disappeared,” she started to cry “not only that, I couldn’t love anyone because it’s Lee Dami, the only one I love.”

“Bora,” Yubin was confused and tried to be calm.  _ She’s drunk, and she doesn’t know or mean what she says.  _ “That’s why I came back, sorry for being late.”

“You have to pay that, I don’t accept verbal apologies,” the singer pulled him by his tie to kiss him.

Yubin was surprised by her sudden action. He finally tasted Bora’s lips after a long time of fascination. He kissed her back, trying to get closer, but the table was blocking him. 

He broke the kiss and heard Bora groaning. He got up and took Bora by her wrist to let her stand up too. Then, she balanced her by holding her waist. Yubin got her closer to kiss her again, more passionately than the last kiss.

The kiss was a mess a little bit because of drunk Bora, but couldn’t break the moment. Yubin liked everything about that, liked the soft touches from Bora, her smell, and the taste of her lips.

  
  


\---

It’s morning; Bora woke up in an unfamiliar place. Her head will explode because of the amount of alcohol she drank. She wasn’t wearing her clothes, but some comfy pajamas.

“Morning queen,” a deep voice came from the door.

Bora raised herself, looking at the source of the voice, knowing that this for sure is Yubin, but she didn’t want to accept that she might have slept with him after a few hours of meeting. A blush started to cover her face once she saw him wearing his sleepwear while holding a cup of coffee. He still looked handsome and a lot like her friend Dami. He is just more familiar than being in an expensive suit.

“Based on your blush, I know you have this question,” Yubin smiled, “but don’t worry, we didn’t. We were close, I mean just made out, but you threw up. Since I didn’t know where you live, I decided to take you to mine to clean you too. I hope you are okay with me seeing you and changing your clothes” He started to laugh like a devil.

“Huh???” her cheeks became redder. “Hey, Lee Yubin!!”

“What can I do? You passed out after throwing up on yourself and me,” he kept laughing, “you have to sleep in clean clothes.”

“Then stop bringing this up.” 

“Okay, fine” He stopped laughing. “I made you coffee and breakfast, too, unless you don’t eat breakfast after one night stand.” 

“Lee Yubin, I’m going to kill you.”

The familiarity and comfortableness were so high compared to the awkwardness last night, both of them felt like the same middle school kids, and nothing changed at all. Both Yubin and Bora have the same feeling to their first love, and seeing that again revived those feelings so quickly.

“Yubin,” said Bora while playing with her food, “did I tell you something last night?”

“Like what? Ah, you mean ‘Lee Yubin you left me’?” he said teasingly.

“Nevermind, it was a mistake asking you anyways.”

“I said it before, and I’m repeating it,” Yubin’s tone became more serious “that’s why I came back, sorry for being late.”

Bora raised her head, looking at him. His facial expression changed to a serious one. It looked full of guilt and regret.

“I didn’t know what happened to you after I left, but I was scared that you might not accept me. I couldn’t forget you, but I buried myself in studying the whole time. After finishing, I knew for sure you had someone else because I know you are pretty and have the best personality; of course, you’d be with someone else. After one of my friends, you know her, Kim Yoohyeon. She told me about you singing her, and she kept telling me that you are single. I couldn’t believe her. That’s why I asked you.”

“Kim Yoohyeon can’t keep a secret,” Bora said that to change the gloomy air.

“She didn’t tell me about your feelings, by the way,” he laughed. 

“Wanna go out sometimes?” both of them said that then laughed loudly.

“I know our feelings, but can we take everything slowly? Not taking me by my tie?”

“Lee Yubin, stop! teasing me for fuck sake,” the blush in her cheek barely left since she woke up. “I agree with that.”

The comfortable silence filled the air again. Both were eating calmly. 

“Nice to see you again,” broke the silence and smiled at Yubin, “Lee Yubin.”

“Nice to see you again too, Kim Bora.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching the end, hope you like it.
> 
> Happy birthday to yura president @yoosoulmates hope you really like it
> 
> follow me on my twitter @clumsysamu


End file.
